


Green light

by KatiushaGrice



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reflection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Non ci ha mai riflettuto prima di entrare a far parte degli I7, di diventarne un membro a tutti gli effetti proponendosi addirittura come leader, ma nel momento in cui Yamato ha iniziato naturalmente a integrarsi in un gruppo di idol di cui è il membro più grande, si è reso conto che il verde gli calza proprio a pennello.[M6 - Prompt: Verde]





	Green light

Yamato Nikaido ha spesso ritenuto il verde come un tono di colorazione naturale e una tinta non poco comune, ma non troppo vistosa: un colore bello ed elegante che però non emerge rispetto agli altri primari e alle loro sfumature, a parte durante le stagioni calde come la primavera e l’estate, quando si prediligono le rilassanti passeggiate fra i campi coltivati con molte varietà di piante, fra i graziosi giardini dove il verde primeggia e si mescola armoniosamente ai petali colorati dei fiori, nelle lunghe escursioni in montagna e via discorrendo – solo che le escursioni a piedi richiedono davvero troppa fatica, quindi Yamato preferisce non farle se possibile e le salite ripide non lo entusiasmano in modo particolare, meglio evitarle proprio. Insomma, sono tutti luoghi in cui il colore verde regna sovrano.

Non ci ha mai riflettuto prima di entrare a far parte degli I7, di diventarne un membro a tutti gli effetti proponendosi addirittura come leader, ma nel momento in cui Yamato ha iniziato naturalmente a integrarsi in un gruppo di idol di cui è il membro più grande, si è reso conto che il verde gli calza proprio a pennello. Come lui questo non risalta più degli altri: è un po’ come quando le tinte presenti in una tavolozza da pittore si mischiano e si fondono con gli altri colori senza alterarli o contaminarli, è come una luce gradevole che tende a essere sia chiara che scura, quindi non è mai fissa e statica, però può mutare senza essere brusca. Difatti il giovane possiede la calma necessaria per raggiungere i propri obiettivi prefissati con tenacia senza per questo motivo avere il bisogno di oscurare gli altri, piuttosto preoccupandosi come un fratello maggiore affinché i suoi amici realizzino i loro sogni. Non gli dispiace affatto impegnarsi e neanche faticare se serve a far risplendere la luce variopinta degli I7 nella scalata alle classifiche di gradimento, sebbene la sua natura sia invero molto pigra e indolente: in realtà si diverte anche lui, sorride onestamente e non artificiosamente, si fa coinvolgere dalle musiche ritmate e dalle coreografie trascinanti.  
L’efficienza sul lavoro in fondo gli riesce bene, anche nei ruoli singoli, se poi quello che sta facendo gli piace sa anche come mostrarsi appassionato senza andare fuori strada e senza uscire dai binari nei quali, se potesse, viaggerebbe per sempre.  
Non lo si vede mai arrabbiato, anzi è piuttosto calmo e sa trattare con tutti.  
Ama la pulizia della casa e quella personale tanto da possedere un robottino di nome Musashi che se ne occupa al posto suo ed entrando nella sua camera da letto si possono notare le tende e il tappeto verdi.  
Forse perché indossa un paio di occhiali e senza non ci vede, altrimenti camminerebbe tendendo le braccia come una talpa cieca, dà l’idea di essere un intellettuale e forse ci azzecca, poiché talvolta dimostra una buona capacità di analizzare le cose in modo logico, migliorando la sua memoria e il suo autocontrollo nelle varie situazioni in cui egli si ritrova.  
Non si adira facilmente, è rispettoso nei riguardi delle persone e tende ad apparire equilibrato anche quando la tensione taglia l’aria come un coltello.  
Tuttavia, è più facile credere che una persona veramente equilibrata non beva, cosa che invece a Yamato piace e allora il viso contornato da capelli verde scuro appare arrossato sulle gote, mentre si perde nelle riflessioni via via più confuse su quanto gli stia bene quel colore, chissà cosa gli faranno indossare i costumisti alla prossima registrazione, ma è sicuro che Nagi non sia in realtà un alieno proveniente da un pianeta a caso, invece di un tipo bellissimo con origini straniere?  
Poi arriverà Mitsu a tacciarlo schiettamente di essere un ubriacone, la solita routine insomma, ma meglio quello che sorbirsi intere stagione dell’anime preferito dal collega biondo.  
Ah, ma quanto è bello essere pigri e svogliati!

 

 

°°°  
644 parole.  
Scritta per la settima e ultima settimana del COW-T 9, Missione 6, prompt “Verde”.  
Ho cercato le caratteristiche del verde e ho preso quelle che secondo me si adattano al personaggio ^^


End file.
